Beginner's Guide
So you're new to Ooze Saga, and found that the Oozepedia didn't quite answer all your questions? Well, aspiring ooze farmer, look no further than here! Free Stuff Our overly-generous omnipresent ruler supreme overlord developer "bananatron" has many links scattered about giving Ooze Saga to help kick-start your ooze-farming journey. Here is a by-no-means comprehensive list (last updated 12 Nov 2019): * https://www.oozesaga.com/promos/newsletter_october_19 * https://www.oozesaga.com/promos/yt_halloween * https://www.oozesaga.com/promos/yt-combat-tutorial * https://www.oozesaga.com/promos/yt-farming-tutorial * https://www.oozesaga.com/promos/discord_party_people * https://www.oozesaga.com/promos/reddit-pmg Oozes 101 Under Menu > Your Farm, you will see four magnificent green lily-pads arranged in a square. This is your ooze farm. But it's currently empty, so it's time to plant some oozes. To plant an ooze, go to the Oozes menu in the bottom left corner. Each ooze indicates 3 values - their mojo harvest value, the ooze's health, and the ooze's energy. The latter two values only matter for ooze combat, so for now you can safely ignore them. Mousing over the question-mark icon in the bottom left corner of the ooze portrait will show you the special effects of the ooze. Select the ooze you wish to plant by clicking on it, then click on the location where you wish to plant it. When an ooze is planted, it takes time to sprout. Only sprouted oozes produce mojo or have any effects, so make sure to sprout your oozes! You can mouse-over oozes to see how long until they can sprout. To sprout an ooze, simply mouse-over it and click on the green sprout button, and voila! Your wonderful ooze will appear there, ready to produce mojo and make King Minus happy. Note that the game requires a lot of patience! Oozes produce mojo only when it's harvest time. Harvests occur every few hours, and the time until the next harvest is indicated in the bottom right corner. So once you've planted your oozes, go take a break or something. The oozes can't do it while being watched... Crafting 101 While waiting for your oozes to produce that sweet, sweet mojo, how about you select a guild? Castlebrook has two guilds, Artisans and Oozologists. You can join either, both are helpful for a healthy player economy, but most starting players tend towards Oozology because oozes makes money mojo and so making oozes tends to make more money mojo. You can join and practice your guild at the Guild House, the purple silly-looking building in Castlebrook. However, in order to craft stuff, you need crafting materials! For this, you can go to The Forest, found on the eastern side of Castlebrook. These conical trees are magical, producing all kinds of Crafting Materials such as oozlings, shards of glass, and scrap pieces of metal. Stop by occasionally and frisk them of all their crafting goodness (i.e. click them to shake them until the forest tells you that it's empty). Now that you have materials, you can pop back over to the Guild House and make some stuff! Recipes are available for Artisans in the Items article, and for Oozologists in the Oozes article. If you still don't have enough materials, you can also try hiring foragers from Rickshaw's Tavern to get you more materials. As a welcome present to all new ooze farmers, your first forager is free, so get your money's worth! Expanding Your Farm When you first start out, your farm will be small and your oozes few. Obviously, this won't do for a talented ooze farmer like you. To expand your farm, you'll need to take a visit to the Department of Farms office! This is done through the Castle, located in western Castlebrook. Menu (top right) > Castlebrook > Castle (on the left) > Department of Farms Here you can see the farm upgrades you're eligible for! Your first upgrade will set you back 38 mojo, but will transform your 2x2 farm into a sprawling 3x3 farm, allowing you more room for oozes, which will allow you to get mojo faster, which will allow you to afford the next upgrade, etc, etc. Acquiring Oozes In time, you may find that you have space left. My, my, how will you fill up all of that space? With more oozes, of course! Oozes can be obtained in several ways: * From shaking the trees in The Forest, located on the eastern side of Castlebrook. While you normally get crafting materials, you can occasionally get common oozes this way. * Through practicing the art of Oozology at the Guild House. * Purchasing them using mojo from other players in Gregory's Pawn and Tackle. * At the cost of mojo, using the Cloning Booth in the Laboratory. What Next? There is so much more you can do in Ooze Saga. Some examples include: * Fulfilling Dungeon World Orders over in the Bazaar! * Discovering new oozes or creating new items, and making your guild proud! * Exploring the High Seas through dangerous combat (NO JOKE YOUR OOZES STAND A HIGH CHANCE OF PERMA-DEATH YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) * Much, much more! Why don't you drop by the Forums or the Tavern and chat with some of your fellow ooze enthusiasts?